


The Locker Incident

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No amount of Justin’s staring could ever make Alex realize. No matter how much he teased him in the halls, how often he tried to get a rise out of him at Bryce’s pool house. Alex Standall was downright oblivious, and Justin Foley was going to do everything in his power to get him to notice him. Well, without actually saying it of course. It became a little bit (a lot) like a game, to see how flirtatious he could get with Alex, to find out what his boundaries were.Alex got flustered a lot, but it only inspired Justin more. One of Justin’s favorite times was what he likes to call “The Locker Incident.” Ultimately, it was how they ended up together. When Alex had finally put two and two together.





	The Locker Incident

No amount of Justin’s staring could ever make Alex realize. No matter how much he teased him in the halls, how often he tried to get a rise out of him at Bryce’s pool house. Alex Standall was downright oblivious, and Justin Foley was going to do everything in his power to get him to notice him. Well, without actually saying it of course. It became a little bit (a lot) like a game, to see how flirtatious he could get with Alex, to find out what his boundaries were.

Alex got flustered a lot, but it only inspired Justin more. One of Justin’s favorite times was what he likes to call “The Locker Incident.” Ultimately, it was how they ended up together. When Alex had finally put two and two together.   
~~~

He cornered Alex in the locker room. Their schedules were perfect, both having P.E. at the same time was a blessing. Alex was always the first to change out of his clothes. He was too insecure to change in front of everyone. He had admitted that to Zach one time, who told Justin just so he would stop asking. It made Justin angry when Zach told him, it made him sad too. He was angry at the kids from the school who were mean to him. Bryce, to be namely. Picking on Alex, saying he was too skinny, pale, and anorexic. It made Justin sad when he realized he should have known. 

Alex was always the first to change out of his clothes, but Justin was always the second. Once Alex was covered with a shirt, Justin was usually shirtless. He talked with him for too long, never bothering to throw on a shirt during the 10 minute time period. Justin smiled mentally whenever he’d notice Alex eyeing his tattoos. 

Conversation continued until they were the only two left in the room, the rest favoring going on lunch break…. “Yeah, I remember that! Zach laughed so hard he almost spit soda out his nose, it was gross!” Alex laughed, smiling deliciously at the memory. He was so beautiful. Justin swayed closer, too close for Alex’s liking, his face becoming more serious while Justin had him almost up against a wall.

“I don’t…. I don’t really understand?” Alex laughed nervously, his cheeks darkening into a soft red.

“Alex. How could you not understand? I stare at you constantly, I tease you, I do shit like this!” He gestured to his naked torso. 

“How was I supposed to know? I’ve never had any other guy friends except Zach!” Alex’s eyebrows lowered and his face now looked defensive in protest. Justin found it all too adorable.

“Are you seriously arguing with me right now? You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” Justin scoffed, his smile too wide in contrast to his previous statement.

Alex blushed harder, “I--”  
Justin wasn’t having it, cutting him off before he could protest yet again, “Would you just kiss me?”

This time, Alex didn’t need to talk. He grabbed the still-shirtless Justin Foley by the neck, bringing their mouths together hungrily. Justin adored the sudden surge of confidence, but soon took over the dominance of the kiss. They stayed like that for awhile, lazily making out, drunk in happiness, when they heard the door open.

Zach walked in, taking only a second to process this before belting out, “I CALLED IT! See Alex, I told you he was head over heals for you, too!”

Justin smirked, turning back to Alex, “too?” He questioned, questioning Zach’s previous statement. Alex only rolled his eyes, which made Justin laugh and pepper his face/jaw/neck in soft kisses. Zach fake gagged, grabbing the phone which he had come to look for, and bolting.

“Just think, all this time we were wallowing in unrequited love when we could’ve been together!” Alex sighed, actually seeming quite distraught about it.

Justin smiled, “I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time!” They stayed like that, in the locker room until the next PE class came in.

And if Justin saw Jessica sliding Zach $20 the next day, he didn’t dare question it.


End file.
